Life after Death
by pokeboy9000
Summary: After Danny's misterious death, Sam can't find a way to survive. Tucker decides to help, but ends up complicating things for them. A couple of days before their wedding, he notices how wrong it is. DxS & TxS on the beggining.


This story is written by my sister, she doesn't have an account so I upload it for her. Still, review, it's awsome! Also, check out gothangel12345 because she rocks!

None of us own DP.

* * *

On a dark building on the middle on the city called Amity Park, many people rounded up, saying their last goodbyes to a noble citizen. He was brave, heroic, gentle, and yet hard handed when it came to crime… 

He was a true hero.

And although not many of the ones that were there knew it, he was _their_ hero. Few of them were suffering the loss by double, because not only did he save them more than enough times, he was special to them. He was a gentleman since a young age with too much responsibility for his own good, and even though his life was rough, his friends were always there for him.

Now they only sat on small chairs on the back of the room, staring with teary eyes the black coffin that hunted them for many hours. The pain was too big for them to handle by themselves, so together they tried to believe that it was easier, but it was never easy, it never will be.

Beside the cold lifeless body, two figures stood with many tears rolling down their cheeks, not even trying a little to stop them. The pain of loosing a child was too much, the thought of them being hunting after him, making his life more difficult, made them feel worse. They weren't the cause of his death, but maybe if they were with him when he needed them the most… maybe he wouldn't be there and yet so far away on the darkness of the unknown.

Not too far away from the two figures, a certain red haired girl sobbed helplessly looking outside the window. She tried to stop him, she really did, but… she could have done a better job as a sister to convince him to stay. That ghost was too powerful and her brother was too proud to admit defeat. If only she tried harder… maybe he wouldn't be on the flip side of their world.

A small crowd filled many chairs to the left of the dark room, which was lit by only two torch-like candles on the side of the limp body of the hero, murmuring things that weren't even supposed to be talked about on a funeral home. They were the one's that didn't know his secret identity; they were only there to show some sympathy toward the family of their previous classmate.

While some talked about what they were gonna wear to a party, others talked about how worried they were about the final high school exams. None of them paid attention to one of the man in the coffin's best friend, who had just stood up and walked out of the room. Tears ran down her cheeks, giving her delicate amethyst eyes a reddish tone.

"Why did you leave me…?" She yelled in pain, hot salty tears brushing her skin with every movement. "Why did you go…?"

Just as expected, no answer came; just a gentle breeze that brushed her hair across her wet face. She threw her hair back and let herself fall on the floor, curling up on a small ball by hugging her knees and burying her face on them and continued to cry.

"I… need you. I love you… did you love me back…?" She sobbed loudly, feeling a harder breeze surround her entire body. She simply ignored it and continued to suffer, holding her chest in pain as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Sam…?" Someone asked from not too far away, sitting on the floor next to her. "Are you okay?"

"No Tuck, I'm not okay. He left me here all alone… he abandoned me forever…" She sobbed in a yell, cursing for it being too cold all of a sudden.

Tucker pulled her close into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder, patting her hair gently trying to make her feel better. "Sam… I miss him too. He was my best friend…"

Sam muffled more cries on his shirt, getting the feeling that it wasn't working. She had to get the pain off her chest soon. "He meant the life to me… without him I'm nothing."

"Don't say that… we'll get over it, eventually…" Tucker reasoned softly, a small tear slipping through his dark face.

He hugged her close again, trying hard not to cry himself. He had to be strong, for both of them. He knew how much she loved Danny, and it hurt him to just imagine the deep pain that lived inside of her at that moment. He wanted to make her feel better; he knew Danny would thank him for it somehow.

"Let's go inside, it's getting chilly." He whispered with concern, getting ignored by her. "Sam, you're gonna catch a cold."

"I don't care… about anything anymore. He was my life… since he left, so did I…" She mumbled with misty eyes, loosing concentration on the world and focusing on the image of the love of her life that smiled at her. He was looking at her with a loving gaze, telling her that he was sorry for leaving so soon. She wanted to hug him and let him know how much she loved him, but before she knew it, she was being awakened by Tucker.

"Are you okay? You were crying on your sleep." He said while giving her a gentle hug.

"Yeah, it was just that dream again…" She said while brushing a tear off her face. "I miss him."

Tucker sighed, he knew perfectly well what was going on and he couldn't help but frown. "Sam, I know it hurt, but it's been almost ten years… you need to learn how to let go."

"I know but… I think that I still love him…" She confessed painfully. "I'm sorry Tucker, I've tried to forget him, to convince myself that he's gone, but it's too hard."

"Don't worry, well get over it… after all, we're gonna get married two weeks from now." He remembered with a sigh. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah, it's the only way to forget him." She responded quietly, receiving a second sigh from her now boyfriend.

"Sam, this isn't right. You love him, and even though he's not here anymore, you still do and this… this is just wrong. I'm sorry." He said as he got up and walked toward the door. "This is not the way to forget him, don't do something you might regret."

"But Tucker! We already talked about this!" She argued while crossing her arms. "…and you agreed."

"Because you convinced me that you loved me and that you weren't using me!" He yelled, holding his head in anger. "Now I'm having second thoughts!"

"But I do love you… it's just that… I miss him…" She said without much strength. "It's too hard for me to just forget…"

"You've been saying that ever since he died Sam." He responded taking a deep breath and walking toward her slowly. "For now, let's just pull off the wedding. We're not ready for that step."

"…okay… just don't hate me… okay?" She hopefully sighed with small tears on her eyes. "I would be completely alone without you."

"I'll never hate you Sam…" He said as he pulled her into a hug. "But we need our space right now, take your time, I'm not gonna rush you into anything, okay?"

"Thanks Tucker, you're the best." She smiled softly, kissing his cheek thankfully and taking a deep breath. "I guess some alone time will do the trick."

"Yeah, still friends…?" Tucker asked while stretching out a hand.

"The best." She nodded gently.

"Until the end." He added and looked at his wrist watch. "I gotta go… I'll be late for work. Bye Sam, best friend."

"Bye Tuck… best friend…" She smiled and waved goodbye as he rushed outside. Once he was gone, she let go of the air inside her lungs that she was keeping and cried. She was glad that he was so nice to her… but using him wasn't right! It was even worse when he knew it and let her do it.

"Oh Danny… why did you go?" She said with a shaky voice as she reached for a small box on her closet. "I still need you with me…"

Strangely, the same breeze from many years ago surrounded her, making her shiver at the sudden coldness. She quickly looked toward the windows, they were closed. In fact, the whole room was locked, so… where did that breeze come from?

Her heart grew heavy and cold when she realized what was going on… Danny was with her, he always was. And always will be. She turned around shacking with no control, finding her way to the center of the room where it was the coldest.

"Danny…?" She asked, pulling out a hand to touch, but feeling nothing. "Anyone…?"

No one answered, so she just continued to look around, feeling her heard thumping hard after each step. "I'm sorry Danny, I know that I'm wrong… but what else could I do!?"

The soft breeze that used to caress her skin was now harsh, leaving thin marks on her white flesh. "I love _you!_ I need _you_ only… I'm sorry."

"…S…a…m…"

* * *

Writter's block has attacked, but this just had to be uploaded. Give me any ideas or any suggestions, and also, this is mainly a chapter divided drabble... not sure how often to be updated. Just got inspired and wrote it. I do have a thin plot line... I'm working on it. Any ideas appreciated.


End file.
